My life as a Vampire
by Apollo's Sun Goddess
Summary: Bella's about to see her brothers again after 500 years but will they want to see her? Now finished
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Chapter 1. The Beginning

'Hello,sorellina,' a husky,seducative voice whispered from behind me. A voice which I had waited for so long to hear….. My big brother, Damon Salvatore.

'DAMON!'I screamed, whirling round and launching myself at him hugging him tightly around the waist. After realising him, I noticed that he still looked much the same. Midnight black eyes, dark hair and a tall, muscled body. I thought back to the last time that I had seen him before he had to go to college. He only went because he was the oldest of us and Father forced him to go.

Start of flashback

We were in the private family sitting room, Damon, Stefan, Father and I, when Damon told me he was leaving me to go to college. I was shocked because he and Stefan had promised never to leave me, ever.

'But, I'll come back Bella, I am not going to be away for forever,' Damon hastily added on to the end of his speech, after seeing the look of shock, hurt and anger that was probably pasted across my face right now.

'No…no…no….YOU PROMISED ME!' I shrieked at him before running out of the room, slamming the door before he could reach me. Turning around, I raced for the stables. I needed to get away form here for a couple of hours. I skidded to a halt outside of my cavallo's stable. Panthera was truly a magnificent beast. A dark, rich chocolate brown with a darker, almost black, mane and tail. She had a whit star on her head, which made her stand out in a crowd of horses.

I hurried to put on Panthera's saddle and bridle as she nuzzled my shoulder with her nose, sensing my mood. I hurried even more when I heard someone enter the stables and make their way across to me. By listening to their footsteps, I could tell that I was Stefan because his footsteps were lighter than Damon's.

'Sorella, please don't go,' he pleaded with me. Stefan was nearly as tall as Damon, with slightly wavy brown/blond hair and bright emerald green eyes. Right now, his eyes would be pleading with me not to go, that is, if I was looking at him. I turned and saw myself reflected in his eyes. Sky blue eyes, with flecks of green and black in them aswell. Shimmery brown hair that cascaded down my back and nearly reaching my waist. Angelic face, a perfect copy of Mother's face, the same gently sloping cheek bones and the same gently carved jaw line.

'Goodbye, Stefan,' I whispered as I got into the saddle and galloped away.

'Come home safely,' he called out after me.

End of flashback

Of course, I went home. I needed to go home before Father, Damon and Stefan got mad, upset and annoyed that I had missed dinner and to top that I had been out riding for hours and Panthera was pretty much ready to fall asleep walking along. Plus, I was only sixteen and couldn't take care of myself.

Right now I was listening in on what Damon and Stefan were arguing about. Katherine Pierce. Of course, it was always about Katherine Pierce. How nice she was, how polite she was … if another person told me how perfect she was then I would have one of my brothers run them through with their sword.

Then I heard my brothers declare that they would both leave behind their lives, luxury, their house, Father and me for that stregare. That witch.

My heart shattered as silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I only just made it back to my bedroom before the sob that I had been holding in ripped it's way up my throat and out through my clenched teeth.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

Stefan: 'She wishes she did!'

Damon: 'Yep, I agree with that.'

Terri : *blushes slightly* 'Shut up!'


	2. Chapter 2 How my Brothers died

Chapter 2. How my brothers died

2 days later.

'Go away, fratello's, you two are the last two people alive that I want to see today. So away, NOW!' I screamed at the two young men standing in the doorway to my bedroom. When they didn't move fast enough, I snatched a few books off the table next to me and threw them across the room, aiming for Stefan and Damon's heads. There was a few loud thuds as the books bounced off the suddenly closed door and crashed to the polished wooden floor.

These were the last words that I ever said to my brothers that day. While they were alive, that is.

Later on in the day 

'NO! Stop this right NOW! Stefan, Damon please? For me?' I screamed at my two brothers fighting and yelling at each other. Suddenly, Stefan's head snapped up to look in my direction when he realised that I was there, watching them fight over what was probably nothing. Then his expression suddenly changed from surprise to shock and pain as he looked down at his chest. Damon had STABBED him!

'NO!' I yelled as Stefan mouthed goodbye to me before turning to Damon, and with what was probably the last of his strength, stabbed him through his chest aswell. Stefan slumped to the ground, dead, and a few moments later, Damon fell aswell.

I slumped forward, onto my knees, and tears which glistened like diamonds fell to the ground. I just stared at the two most important people in my life, laying dead a few feet away, in a pool of their own blood. My grandi fratello's had killed each other out of nothing but the hatred between them.

Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Damon : Terri apologises for the short chapter and promises the next one will be longer.

Stefan : What's the next chapter about?

Terri : Now that would be telling! Reviews please people 'cos I wanna know if the story is good and if people are reading it and liking it. So please review before I add another chapter!

Stefan to Damon : She's nearly begging for reviews…

Terri : Shut up or I'll put something in this story that will embarrass you and make everyone laugh! 

Stefan : Please, God, no…

Terri : hahahahahaha. Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3 My Heart Pierced

Chapter 3. My Heart Pierced.

I was out riding with Panthera, a week after my brothers had killed each other and the day after their funerals. Both of their coffins had been nailed shut so I couldn't see their faces one last time. Right now, I was out here, in the middle of the forest, determined to join my brothers in death as quickly and as painlessly as possible.

_Why, I thought, staring up at the bright glowing face full moon. I stopped the horse, and gave her a hard slap on her backside, knowing that she would run straight back to her stable, and then be discovered in the morning, still in full tack, and Father would send out a search party to look for me. The tears slipped silently down my face as I watched my Panthera, who I would never see or ride again, gallop away from the clearing where I had stopped. I had chosen this place because it reminded me of Stefan and Damon, and also because I would be able to see the moon one last time before I … died._

_Long after the horse had vanished from sight, I turned and pulled out the small dagger which had been hidden in my button up boots. I closely studied the sheath of the dagger. It was a light tan-brown colour with a black rose delicately painted on the front, because Father had insisted it should have the family emblem on it. The handle was made of white polished oak wood, with bronze metal creating a spiral around the wood. I unsheathed the steel metal polished blade and stared at the lapis lazuli embedded in the middle of the blade. The dagger had been a gift form Stefan and Damon for my fifteen birthday. (A/N Bella is sixteen, Stefan is seventeen and Damon is nineteen.)_

_I put the blade to my chest and pushed it in before I could chicken out. I gasped slightly at the pain which exploded from the middle of my chest. Before I blacked out, I heard someone whisper nearby, 'No,Bella,please, NO!' I knew that voice _

_My best friend…_

_James._

_The world went black._

_Disclaimer : I don't own the vampire diaries._

_Damon : WHO THE HELL IS THIS JAMES!_

_Terri : Calm down. This is a part of my well thought out plotline._

_Damon : DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE? THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER HE'S STALKING!_

_Terri : Yes it is your little sister and she just killed herself!_

_Stefan : While they fight like children, Terri would like more reviews before she updates and this time she means it! WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! SO WHAT IF BELLA KILLED HERSELF! DO YOU BLAME HER AFTER SHE WATCHED HER BROTHERS KILL EACH OTHER!_

_Damon and Terri : 'looks scared' No…_

_Stefan : Good and be behave!_

_Terri : Bye to my loyal fans! _


	4. Chapter 4 Forgotten Promise

Chapter 4.

JPOV(James)

I was out hunting in the woods, just about roughly a mile or so from my house and was preparing to spring at the largest buck in the herd of deer which I had been tracking, when the wind changed direction and was blowing the fresh scent of blood-so sweet, so tempting- and I recognized it as the scent of _her_. Bella.

I took off then and ran flat out following that tempting trail of blood, feeling my canines lengthen into fangs, the skin on my face growing tighter as the vampire side of me took over. Upon reaching where Bella was, in the clearing where we had went for picnics, she was just lying there, in a sweet smelling pool of her own blood but the light in her eyes was rapidly fading.

'No,Bella,NO!"I whispered, I had promised to keep her safe. Promised that she wouldn't get hurt. I had promised her that I would always be there to help her, guide her and protect her through her life's. But that had all been in one of her past life's and she didn't remember me, I had locked all the memories away in her brain too tightly for her to remember.

There was a dim flash of light in her eyes, telling me that she knew I was here and her time was very nearly up,again. So I did the only thing I could do. I bit her, drawing out her blood from her neck and after nearly draining her to the point of dry, I bit my own wrist and offered it to her. All I could do then was sit and pray that this worked and that she would wake up, as an immortal, as a vampire, in the next week. I prayed that she wouldn't hate me for saving her life the only way that I could, wouldn't hate me like she had before when I had watched her die in my arms and wasn't able to save her because it was forbidden for me to do anything to help her. The next time she came back she had hated me for it and wouldn't speak to me for that lifetime but that was the past and it didn't matter.

Right now, I just prayed that she made it through the night.

_Forever young._

_Do you really want to live forever?_

_Forever young_

_Disclaimer : I don't own the Vampire Diaries._

_Terri : Soz people but I got a bad case of writers block!_

_Damon :*smirks* No, she doesn't she's just a bit bored waiting for the summer holidays to come so she can go on holiday._

_Terri: *growls* I AM NOT BORED!_

_Stefan : Calm down, Terri. And thanks a lot Damon she was fine until you started._

_Terri : Next chapter- we learn a bit about James past, why Bella keeps coming back and soul mates! But, anyway review please. I'll make me believe this story is good! Bye !_

_Damon : She calmed down fast. Wonder what's wrong with her?_

_Stefan : Her boyfriend just phoned._

_Damon : Oh, anyway Terri will hopefully get an another chapter up before she goes on holiday. Bye._

_Stefan : Goodbye!_


	5. Authors Note

Authors note/question

To my fans

Just to ask what you want put in the next chapter because I have a few things in mind and don't know which one to use:

1.500 years later in fells church or

waking up as a vampire or

else that you guys want(I'll use the best idea)

E-mail me your ideas using the e-mail address on my biography page

Bye for know

Terri x


	6. Chapter 5James and Bella

Chapter 6.

'James?' I whispered to the sleepy boy lying in the huge bed next to me. It had been three days since I had woken up as a vampire and had had heard James fighting with his older brother, Klaus. I had been scared when I opened my mouth to shout and felt my teeth _growing _into _fangs!_

'Hmm,what is it love?' he muttered, raising his head sleepy from his pillow and peeking through his eyelashes at me. He was just so damn lazy and sleepy all the time and it was starting to annoy me.

'Do you miss it? I mean, do you miss me being human?' I whispered terrified of his answer, as I ducked under the arm that he raised off the bed, a signal for me to snuggle into him and fall asleep again. I put my head on his chest and listened to his quiet breathing and the gentle thumping noise that his heart made for a few minutes before he answered.

'No because I was always so scared that I would hurt you because of what I was, what we are' James mumbled gently kissing my forehead. James had unlocked all my memories of my past lives earlier and was surprised that I was angry at him for not making me a vampire before, even though I had begged him in one of them to change me into a vampire and, after he refused, I later died in his arms. What surprised me was the person who killed me in every one of my past lives.

James had been a Original vampire, meaning he was born a vampire and would be able to have children if he wanted to but he had assured me that he didn't want any children, he only wanted me to be able to live peacefully and happily with him for at least one lifetime. I was a made vampire, which meant that I had been born a human and exchanged enough blood with a vampire for their blood to over rule mine and kill me. Most people, like me, survived the change and woke up three days later as a vampire. It was disturbing to die a human and wake up a vampire. But to discover that your best friend was one of the bevetori di sangue (A/N-one of the blood drinkers) well it was enough to drive anyone crazy.

'Your not going to fall asleep again anything soon, are you?' James whispered, leaning gently back so he could get a better look at me. When I nodded my head yes, he sighed and got up before turning back towards me, still on the bed, and offered me his hand. 'Shall we go hunting my angel?'

'Yes, I believe we shall, my love,' I replied beaming up at him before taking his hand and allowing him to lead out of the house towards the woods that backed up against his and Klaus back garden.

Disclaimer : I don't own the Vampire Diaries 

Stefan & Damon : awww….

Terri : What happened to them?

Damon : We got drunk

Terri : I really don't like this chapter, its more like a filler. Anyway, people go read Crazyperson17's vampire diaries story, you should read it its so good! Bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7 Bella's Back

Chapter 7 Bella's Back

I'M BACK! Sorry for the really, really long wait

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

500 years later in Mystic Falls

Bella's eyes swept over the valley below her, the valley in which lay Mystic Falls and her two brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. She hadn't seen them in the 500 years that she had been a vampire, though she had heard rumours that they were still alive and that Damon was one of the most powerful vampires of the century.

James stood five feet behind her and watched her, not saying anything, after all it was his suggestion to come to Mystic Falls. Bella turned slowly and looked at her soul mate with eyes that held so much sadness in them.

'After all these years, I finally get to see my brothers again,' she whispered, 'I've missed them, even after everything that happened that day.'

'I'm sure you have, Bella' James answered just as quietly. He was scared that when Bella saw her brothers, he would lose her to them after having had her for five hundred years to himself. He was just being plain silly but he couldn't help it.

Bella and James turned at the same time and walked into the forest holding hands and smiling at each other.

LATER

Bella watched as the two young male vampires fought and argued with each other. It was just like old times when they used to fight, expect they didn't have vampire powers then .

Damon and Stefan.

'BROTHERS, STOP IT!' Bella cried out, leaping from the safety of her tree to place herself between the two men that she hadn't seen and missed so much that she felt a dull ache where her heart used to beat whenever she thought of them. 'Enough of this fighting! You're scaring me!'

James jumped down next to her and protectively around her waist and held her close to his side. Stefan stood, frozen on the spot with a look of wonder and shock on his face whereas Damon look uninterested before breaking the silence.

'Bella, I thought it was your presence I felt earlier up on the east hills. I missed you little sister but you're not wanted here just now. Stefan and I don't love you anymore, so just go away Isabella. You are no longer our sister.'

Terri: Ahhhhh…..I hate you Damon!

Damon: you're evil, I would never say that to my own sister..!

Stefan:ummm…

Terri: sorry but its needed for the next few chapters and in the next chapters I get to embarrass James and Stefan. Until next time BYE!


	8. I love you but I could kill you

Chapter 8 I love you but I could kill you

'What do you mean 'I'm not your sister? I'm as much your sister as Stefan is your brother,' Bella raged at Damon and the venom in her voice added a sharp edge to her tone that Damon noticed. His sister was clearly upset at what he'd said.

'I meant exactly what I said but the reason I said it is because I don't want you to get hurt, Bella. Katherine's back and Stefan and I are trying our best to stop her. So stay away,' Damon snapped back, his eyes flashing dangerously and his fangs snapped down into place.

Bella stood frozen to the ground with shock, surprise and anger. Katherine was back…but how? Wasn't she locked up in the tomb? How was she back? And more importantly, why and what did she want, now? Turning slowly, Bella stared at Damon, the Stefan before facing James.

'I want to stay here and fight. I kind of owe Katherine some pay after everything she's done' she asked in a calm, steady voice. She already knew the answer, James would go wherever Bella was and vice versa. They were soul mates and they couldn't leave each other after so long together.

'Do you even have to ask when you already know the answer? You know that I'll go wherever you and you know it' James answered smiling brightly at her. He'd spent 500 years with her and he wasn't going to leave her own. After all, he was going to pay Katherine back for killing Bella in one of her past lives and everything she did to the Salvatore brothers and sister. It wasn't Damon and Stefan destiny to become vampires and he wasn't so sure about Bella's destiny.

'Ah sister, I've missed you' Stefan sighed as he embraced his little sister. Bella hugged him back and started to cry. She'd been without her brothers for so long, far too long and to have them back was just….just amazing. As soon as Stefan released her, Damon surprised her by reaching over for a hug aswell. When Damon finally let go of her, she turned to James, who leaned down, slowly… slowly to kiss her.

'Love you, Bella, more than you'll ever know' he muttered as he pulled away.

'Love you too James' Bella whispered back.

'So….what's happened to you in the last 500 years then?' Stefan asked to break the silence that followed.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries

Me: Woohoo another new chapter…YEAH!

Damon: You're HYPER AGAIN!

Stefan: Not another fight please….

Me: I'll probably update every Friday from now ok? Bye x


	9. Chapter 9 Author's finishing note

Dear my Fans,

I am writing this to tell you that I have decided to put my fanfic,My life as a Vampire, as finished for the time being as I have other stories that I want to post here first.

So sorry if you were looking for a new chapter tonight but Bella and James will be back in my next Vampire Diaries story called Mystic Falls a.k.a Death Capital

Look out for my two new fanfics called How to Love a God ( a Percy Jackson fan fiction) and Escape form Halloween Town ( a The Nightmare Before Christmas fan fiction).

So bye bye for now

Apollo's Sun Goddess.


End file.
